Merzbow
Born: b. 1956 Headquarters: Japan Website Link(s): Merzbow.net Label(s) *Alien8 * Important Records * Tzadik * Extreme Genre(s) *Japanese Noise RIYL * Otomo Yoshihide * Throbbing Gristle * Nurse With Wound Member of *MAZK Notably Worked With *Kiyoshi Mizutani *Reiko A. *S-Core *Agencement *KK Null *YBO2 *ANP *Zeni Gev *Bara *Zbigniew Karkowski *Consumer Electronics *Total *Genesis P-Orridge *Alec Empire *Mike Patton *Le Syndicat *Masonna *Smegma *Jazzkammer *Slugbait *P16.D4 *Achim Wollschied *SBOTHI *The New Blockaders *The Haters *Eliot Sharp *Kim Cascone *Richard Ramirez *Gore Beyond Necropsy *Kapotte Muziek *Sunn O))) *Boris Biography Masami Akita is one of the big names of Japanese Noise and Noise in general, although he typically doesn't go by THAT name, instead for his nom de noise, Merzbow. As Merzbow, he's released like, a billion records, and worked on other acts' records as well, including Otomo Yoshihide. Discography Albums *Age Of 369/Chant 2 *Aka Meme *Akasha Gulva *Amlux *Animal Magnetism *Antimonument *Aqua Necromancer *Artificial Invagination *A Taste Of Merzbow *Bariken *Batztoutai With Memorial Gadgets *Batztoutai With Material Gadgets (Recreate Version) *Black Bone Pt. 5 *Blues Maggots *Cloud Cock Oo Grand *Collapse 12 Floors *Crocidura Dsi Nezumi *Cycle *Dada Rotenvator *Dharma *Door Open At 8 Am *Dust Of Dreams *Early Computer Works *Ecobondage *Electric Salad *Electroknots *Electro Magnetic Unit *Electroploitation *Fantail *Flare Gun *Frog *Frog Plus *Great American Nude/Crash For Hi-Fi *Green Wheels *Hanover Interruption *Happenings 1000years Time Ago *Hard Lovin' Man *Hole *Houjoue *Hummingbird *Hybrid Noisebloom *Ikebukuro Dada *Kinbakubi - Soundtrack *Last Of Analogue Session (Catapillar, Medamaya, Springharp) *Live At 20000v, 30 Sept 1995 *Live At Radio 100 (Akita, Bara & Reiko) *Live In Khabarovsk, Cccp - I'm Proud By Rank Of The Workers *Live In Geneva *Live Magnetism *Lowest Music Ii *Magnesia Nova *Maschinenstil *Material Action 2 *Mercurated *Merzbeat *Merzbird *Merzbox Sampler *Merzbuddha *Merzbuta *Merzzow *Metal Mad Man *Metalvelodrome - Exposition Of Electro-Vivisection *Mini Cycle *Mixed Total *Mort Aux Vaches - Locomotive Breath *Music For Bondage Performance *Music For Bondage Performance 2 *Music For Deadman 2 *Neo Orgasm *New Takamagahara *Nil Vagina For Mice *Noisembryo-'Psycho-Analytic Study Of Coital Noise Posture' *Noizhead *Oersted *Offering *Paradise Pachinko *Pinkream *Pornoise *Project Frequency *Psychorazer *Pulse Demon *Puroland *Rainbow Electronics *Rainbow Electronics 2 *Recycled Music *Red 2 Eyes *Rod Drug 93 *Rattus Rattus *Scatologic Baroque (Never Released) *Scene *Senmaida *S.C.U.M. Scissors For Cutting Merzbow *Scum/Scissors For Cutting Merzbow - Scum/Scan Has Undergone Several Minor Revisions *Scum/Society For Cutting Up Merzbow - Severences *Sha Mo 3000 *Song For Fandango (Sordinent Sentinental) *Space Metalizer *Sphere *Spiral Honey *Steel Cum *Storage *Tamago *Tauromachine *Tentacle *The Prosperity Of Vice, The Misfortunes Of Virtue *Timehunter *Tint *Turmeric *Venereology *Vibractance *Wakantanka / Aboriginie Of Anniversary 50 Years After War *White Blues (* Sometimes Called 'Now') *Yoshinotsune *1930 *24 Hours - A Day Of Seals *Merzbox **Om Electrique **Metal Acoustic Music **Rembrandt Assemblage **Collection Era Vol 1 **Collection Era Vol 2 **Collection Era Vol 3 **Paradoxa Paradoxa **Material Action For 2 Microphones **Yantra Material Action **Solonoise **Expanded Music 2 **Nil Vagina Tape Loop **Material Action 2 **Mechanization Takes Commando **Dying Mapa Tapes 1-2 **Dying Mapa Tapes 2-3 **Agni Hotra **Pornoise 1kg Vol 1 **Pornoise 1kg Vol 2 **Pornoise 1kg **Pornoise Extra **Sadomasochismo/Lampinak **Mortegage/Batztoutai Extra **Enclosure **Vratrya Southward **Live In Khabarovsk, Cccp - I'm Proud By Rank Of The Workers **Storage **Fission Dialogue **Merzbow Plus Sbothi **Crocidura Dsi Nezumi **Merzbow Plus Achim Wollscheid - Nir Transformation **Scum Vol. 1 **Scum Vol. 2 **Scum/Severances **Scum/Steel Cum **Cloud Cock Oo Ground **Newark Hellfire, Live At Wfmu, Usa 9/23/90 **Hannover Cloud **Stacy Q, Hi-Fi Sweat Leaf **Music For True Romance Vol. 1 **Brain Ticket Death **Sons Of Slash Noise Metal **Exotic Apple **Liquid City **Red Magnesia Pink **Marfan Syndrome **Rhinogradentia **Space Mix Travelling Band **Motorond **Annihioscillator *Good Alchemy Video *Live In Germany July 5, 1995 *Live In Germany 1996 *Merzbow Live At Middle East Cafe, Boston, 21 Sep 1990 *Testament (Rrr-Tv-11) *Kingdom Of Noise EPs Singles Appears On Compilations *Fabulous Shit Soundtracks Mix CDs Radio Shows Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category:Artists